Aaly Tokombaev
| birth_place = Kayyngdy, Semirechye Oblast, Russian Empire | death_date = | death_place = Bishkek, Kyrgyz SSR, USSR | occupation = Writer, poet | language = Kyrgyz | nationality = Kyrgyz | citizenship = Russian Empire, Soviet Union | education = | alma_mater = National University of Uzbekistan | period = 1923-1927 | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = Karlen, Taras, Tamara, Ulan | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards =Order of Lenin, Order of the Red Banner of Labour, Order of the Badge of Honour | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Aaly Tokombaev ( , Aalı Toqombayev, االى توقومبايەۋ) was born on November 7, 1904, in Kyrgyzstan in the village of Chon-Kemin, which is known as Kemin Raion. Tokombaev was a poet, composer, and a famous novelist who greatly influenced the Kyrgyz nation. In 1927 he graduated from the Middle Asian Community University (presently National University of Uzbekistan, in Tashkent. After graduation, he fully devoted himself to Soviet Kyrgyz literature. In the following years of 1927 through 1940 he began to write a collection of poems. Tokombaev wrote the poetry collections on Lenin (1927), Flowers of Labor (1932), and Early Poems (1934) and the novellas The Empties Into the Deep Sea (1939) and the Wounded Heart (1940). Throughout the Great Patriotic War (1941–1945) he wrote patriotic and narrative poems through which he reflected his opinions, ideas, and beliefs. During the time when he lived Kyrgyzstan was struggling with tsarism and Soviet rule. He started to write novels such as Before the Dawn Part 1; Bloody Years (1935); Before the Dawn Part 2 (1947). Through those books he told his opinions on the unfair rule and treatment of the Kyrgyz people. He died in the year of 1988. Major works (Russian/Kyrgyz titles in parentheses) * About Lenin ("Ленин тууралу", 1927) * Mirror of a woman ("Зеркало женщины", 1929) * Flowers of work ("Эмгек гүлү", 1932) * Attack ("Атака", 1932) * Early verses ("Абалкы ырлар", 1934) * Dnestr flow into deep sea ("Днестр терең деңизге куят", 1939) * Wounded heart ("Жараланган жүрөк", 1940) * With my own eyes ("Өз көзүм менен", 1952) * My birth certificate ("Менин метрикам", 1955) * Face to Face ("Лицом к лицу", 1957) * Time flies ("Время летит", 1958) * Investigation is going on ("Тергөө жүрүп жатат", 1962) * Melodies of komuz '' ("Мелодии комуза", 1962) * ''We were soldiers ("Мы были солдатами", 1974) * Master ("Мастер", 1982) * Toktogul ("Токтогул", 2014) Honours and awards * Order of Lenin * Order of the Red Banner of Labour * Order of the Badge of Honour Legacy Eponyms *Prospect after Aaly Tokombaev, a street in southern part of Bishkek, named in 1990. * Memorials * Aaly Tokmbaev's memorial near Bishkek Opera and Ballet Theater. Museums * Museum after A.Tokmbaev in Bishkek References External links * Bibliography at thefreedictionary.com Category:Soviet poets Category:Male poets Category:Soviet male writers Category:20th-century male writers Category:Heroes of Socialist Labour Category:Recipients of the Order of Lenin Category:1904 births Category:1988 deaths Category:National University of Uzbekistan alumni